A Soft Place to Land
by Damonficgirl
Summary: Two shot episode post-script for episode 2 of season 3 Sound and Vision warning spoilers . Annie arrives home after visiting Simon and opens up to Danielle about Auggie's big news. Lots of A/A angst. Also a sister-friendship fic.


**A Soft Place to Land**

Episode post-script for _**Sound and Vision**_ (3x2) major spoilers, you have been warned!

_**D/C: Not my characters, also at the beginning of the second scene I quote a few lines from the episode, this is not meant as copyright infringement, fans will know that these aren't mine; lines quoted from the text are used for creative purposes only. And if you were going to sue I'd recommend suing someone with a bigger bank balance than me.**_

"Annie, you're home," Danielle enthused, wrapping her sister in a hug.

"Yeah, I am," Annie replied wearily.

"Is everything okay? You look awful!"

_Well prostituting yourself for your job will do that too you,_ Annie thought to herself, _even if the guy is pretty darn hot. Nevermind the thing about Auggie. The thing about Auggie that you are trying really hard not to think about. Don't tell Danielle. Don't tell Danielle. _"Thanks," Annie replied with a particular version of her too broad nevrvous smile which Danielle of all people knew was false.

"What's wrong?" she asked in concern.

"Long flight. Three back to back," don't say missions, "trips, really took it out of me, I've lost track of what timezone my body is even in, maybe I'm not even in one anymore."

"Three? I didn't see you come home from the second one," Danielle's forehead was creased with concern. She had her Mom face on.

"I didn't even leave the airport, I just dropped Auggie off and then took the next flight out."

"You were with Auggie, well that makes me feel a bit better."

"It does?"

"I mean it couldn't have been anything too dangerous if you were with Auggie right?"

"Yeah of course," Annie smiled, and Danielle believed that lie because the idea that her sister's blind friend had been in the field, fighting alongside Annie, alone, in the middle of a foreign country with no backup was unimaginable. Annie still couldn't quite believe herself that it had happened. But then she also couldn't believe that her best friend had flown off to Eritrea to propose to his "girlfriend" of what, four months? Four part-time months, so it was more like two months. Weeks really. Who proposes after a few weeks? _Carpe Diem_ was all very good and well, but this was crazy. Auggie was only going to get hurt. So why hadn't she stopped him? Because she knew she couldn't, she'd either ruin their friendship now or down the track. Auggie wanted to get married; he'd end up hating her if he missed his big chance because of her. If you really love someone and that someone loves someone else you _have _to let them go.

"Hello, earth to Annie?" Danielle exclaimed, waving a hand in front of Annie's face.

"Sorry, I'm just really wiped like I said."

"There's something more. I know you Annie. I know there are things that you can't tell me, but if you're this upset you have to talk to someone."

"It's not a work thing," Annie blurted out, and then, like a guilty child she covered her month. "I can't believe I said that."

"So spill. What's wrong?"

"Auggie's going to propose," Annie admitted woefully.

"Oh my God Annie! That's wonderful!" Danielle exclaimed, sweeping Annie into a huge bone crushing hug. "Why didn't you tell me you two were finally dating?"

"What? No! We're not. Auggie's going to propose to his girlfriend."

"Auggie has a girlfriend? Since when?"

"Four months, but it's a long distance relationship."

"Is he crazy?"

"That's why I thought," Annie agreed lamely.

"So why didn't you stop him?"

"Because I can't be that girl."

"What girl?"

"The girl that stops her best friend from proposing to his girlfriend, even though he's really excited about it. I have to respect his decision and hope that it works out. Auggie's a big boy."

"Rubbish! He's your best friend, he's more than your best friend, and you two are perfect for each other."

"We're just friends."

"If you were just friends who wouldn't look exactly the same way you did in kindergarten when Sally Tomkins stole your favourite teddy bear. Face it, you've got feelings for him Annie, he needs to know before it's too late."

"I can't," Annie admitted sadly and her lip quivered slightly and her eyes were wet. Danielle hugged her again, but this time it was a gentle cuddle, her hand rubbing calming circles on Annie's back.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay, I know you're trying to do the right thing, maybe she'll say no, maybe Auggie will realise he's a complete idiot for not seeing what's right in front of him. You said he was going to propose, it doesn't mean they're going to get married. Lots of people get engaged and never even get married."

"Really?"

"Sure."

"You think?"

"Definitely," Danielle reassured her as convincingly as she could.

"I'm a horrible person."

"No, you're a sweet wonderful person, and you deserve to be happy, whether it's with Auggie or someone else. I know it hurts right now, but it's not forever Annie. You'll find someone."

"This is ridiculous, I'm a… well you know, you'd think with that I do I'd be a bit tougher huh?"

"You are the toughest woman I know Annie Walker but that doesn't mean that you're not human. You're still allowed to have feelings."

"Not if it gets in the way of doing my job," Annie argued, thinking about how badly she had wanted to protect Auggie when he wanted to go after Red Rover and all she could see was the image of him on the floor of the stairwell as an attacker he couldn't even see kicked him.

"I can understand that Annie, but you're not at work right now, that's why you need to come home in between your _trips. _What you do its amazing, but you still to let yourself be you. Don't lose sight of Annie Walker, she's an amazing girl and a great sister."

"Thanks Danielle. What would I do without you?"

"Live on take out?" Danielle suggested with a cheeky smile, but her eyes met Annie's with a serious gaze.

Annie laughed weakly. "Probably," she agreed.

"Speaking of which, have dinner with us tonight."

"I would but I hate on the plane and I'm exhausted. Plus you're right, I need to wallow, I'm not sure I could pull off my happy Aunt Annie act tonight, I'm just going to have a shower, eat some ice-cream and fall asleep."

"Okay, well you know where I am if you need me, and I'll put something aside just in case."

"You're too good to me."

"I know," Danielle smiled with false modesty. The truth was she loved feeling like she could still look after her little sister, despite all the changes in Annie's lifestyle.

"Night," Annie said and gave Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

"Night," Danielle replied, returning the kiss, "Don't let the bed bugs bite."

Annie smiled as she walked towards her room.

"You done?" Annie asked. They were back in the safe house, Auggie busy at his computer.

"Yeah almost, just running one last test. Hey listen, that dork comment that you made about me earlier, did you meant that?"

"Come on, we both know, you have certain dorklike qualities," Annie smiled.

"That's not, I mean the part where you said you wouldn't marry me, did you mean that?" Auggies' voice was tense and serious, telegraphing his concern.

"I'm confused is this Auggie Anderson asking me or Mr Kenneth Quinn?" Annie couldn't explain why her pulse was increasing.

"Does it matter?"

Her heart skipped a beat and even though he couldn't see her, Annie turned towards Auggie and took a few steps in his direction. "Well I don't know Mr Kenneth Quinn that well but I think I know Auggie Anderson pretty well and him being a bit of a dork, that's one of the things that makes him a really great guy, the kind of guy that any girl would be lucky to marry." She smiled nervously.

"Really?" Auggie answered, surprised, a grin creeping onto his lips, the tension in his forehead relaxing.

Her heart racing, adrenaline rushing through her system, Annie closed the distance between them and gently took one of Auggie's big hands in hers. She ran her fingertips over his.

"Really," Annie levelled, breathing deeply.

He couldn't see her but his face angled towards her automatically, every sense training to interpret her mood and intention. These were the moments when he most hated flying blind. "It's a shame you're not the girl I'm thinking of asking, it would make this a lot easier."

Annie dropped his hand suddenly, "You, you… there's a girl?"

"Parker, I guess I haven't told you much about it." He said it so off hand, as if it was perfectly normally but they were best friends, since when did he keep secrets like this?

"No, not really," Annie stuttered on. For once she was blissfully happy that Auggie couldn't see the hurt and confusion on her face, but what if he could? Would it have changed anything?

"It's only been a few months, but after Jai, this could be my last chance," there was a hint of desperation and loneliness in his voice.

"It's not."

"How do you know that? How do any of us know that? Especially after what happened to Jai. I don't want to miss out on my life Annie because I'm too busy working."

"You won't. Whatever happens, this won't be your last chance."

"You sound so sure. Annie is there something you're not telling me?" Auggie asked carefully. He couldn't explain why there was a little bit of hope in his heart right then. There shouldn't be. He was about to ask Parker to marry him, so why did he care so much about what Annie was hinting at?

And in that horrible moment as she felt him slipping away she knew that this time it was a dream, so she made the decision she couldn't make, "You've got me," she whispered and then she bent down and kissed him. Because it was a dream he kissed her back and it was perfect. She wanted to stay asleep. She wanted to stay in the dream and be happy but her consciousness was swimming to the surface and she couldn't stop herself from emerging from the dream into reality. Annie woke up with a sight and a grunt and rolled over and buried her face in her pillow. She screamed into the pillow then threw herself out of bed and put on her jogging clothes. She would run until she was too store and tried to worry about Auggie Anderson and her broken heart.

**A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the Annie/Auggie ep as much as I did! I totally didn't see the Parker thing coming, but I think it's going to make for a great season. I also think it's great how back in season 1 I would have thought Auggie was the one who would end up pinning away for Annie but now it's Annie, the one who is normally so strong and independent pinning away for Auggie. He's blind and he's still getting out there and living his life while I think Annie is far too scared to tell him the truth. Anyway I hope you enjoyed my little episode postscript. To anyone who reads my **_**Haven**_** fanfic, I haven't abandoned it, I've just been really busy with work, family and study. **


End file.
